Harley's Journal
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Just Harley's day to day journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

Harley's Journal.

My name Is Harley Quinn. You may know me as the Joker's girlfriend. My puddin' loves me but has a strange way of showing it. I'm writing this because a friend of mine suggested it. She said it might do me some good. To tell you the truth at times I trust her more than mister J. Man if ever read that I'd be toast.

I'm used to life at Arkham now every day it's the same thing. Get up, eat, go to therapy, eat again. I would go on but it's pretty much the same. It's not really good but it's not that bad either. I talk to Red through a wall and my special friend comes to visit me often. She talks about life outside of here. She talks about movies and tv. We don't get movies or Tv here.

I'm not sure why they let her visit but i'm glad they do. My Puddin' escaped last night. He ran right past my cell without a glance. It's like he didn't care. Bats and Red seem to share the same opinion that mister J keeps me around for extra help. I'm starting to think they're right. I mean the last time we were together he beat me pretty badly.

I've got to go now its lights out.

-Harley.

* * *

 **Note:**

Yes, that was short I know but I first wrote it in a notebook of mine and when I wrote it on here I left it as is. The first few entries are going to be short but they will get longer I promise. Please leave a review. You can leave ideas for this story and I'll consider each of them. Till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, it's me, Harley, again. Today was boring. Red had to go to a day-long therapy session. I had no one to talk to. There's been no word on Mister J which worries me. Red started writing in a journal like me. That really surprised me. I didn't think she'd try it I'm glad she did though.

My friend called today and asked if I started writing yet. I told her I did. When I told her about Red she seemed as surprised as I was. We talked for a while before I had to go to therapy. I can't wait for Red to get back. There's not a lot of stuff to do. When i'm not in therapy I sit and stare at the wall.

Oh, good Red's back.

See ya next time. - Harley.

* * *

 **Okay so this is really short but the reason why is because I write this in a notebook first and I left it as is. Again I'm sorry about the length.**


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe it! Mister J is Back! Normally he's gone for weeks. This time some random kid stopped him though. Can you believe it? Apparently, he tried to steal from someone at a convention somewhere and the kid tackled him. I think Joker is losing his edge.

I don't mean to criticize him but it's true. Dr. Leland says that I've been improving. I'm glad I'm doing so well. I really want to leave this place and start over. I hope that one day I'll be able to have a real job. Make my way in the world but if I ever told my puddin' this there's no doubt he'd hit me worse.

Well, it's time for bed. Till next time.

-Harley.

* * *

 **Again it's short I know but all I do is copy it out of the journal I originally wrote it in. Question Should I write about a story about Ivy? Remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me. Sorry for not writing but there was nothing new to write about. Mister J still hasn't said one word to me and it's been three weeks! sometimes it's like I don't exist. It's so frustrating! My friend came to visit me and she brought me a treat.

She brought me a hotdog with everything on it. She's so sweet! Ya know I think I'll give her a nickname. Ya see I don't write her name for her own safety but It's not fun just writing "My Friend" all the time. It gets boring after a while. So from now on whenever I write about her I'll call her Angel because she's so nice.

Well I've got to go now but I'll write again soon I promise!

-Harley.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Glad that you've read this story this far. If you would leave me some reviews that would be super awesome of you. Is there anything Harley could write about what you'd like to see? I'm open to ideas. If you have an idea please leave it in a review or pm me! Till next time everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

I hate him! I hate the joker! He's a lying piece of junk! He lied to me. HE NEVER EVER LOVED ME FOR REAL! He was using me Bats was right! I'm just the help! The reason I know this is because I overheard him on the way to my cell for lunch.

He makes me so angry! It's not fair I threw away everything for him! EVERYTHING. I had a life before I met him. Now it's gone. He never loved me but I loved him. He's a rat an evil, worthless rat. I wish he'd get hit by a train. I hope he never ever succeeds in getting rid of Batman. I wish I could squish him like the bug he is. He's a scumbag. I hate him I'm never speaking to him ever again.

I have to go.

-Harley.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't written any. I've just been so upset. Ivy said that if I didn't stop crying soon I'd flood all of Arkham. I'd be extremely happy if that happened that way the Joker would drown in my tears. That would show him! That lying scum bag. Ooh, I hate him. He's a lying piece of junk and I HATE him. I know I've said that like three times but it's true. I do really, really HATE him. He drives me nuts. if that's even possible anymore but you know what I mean right?

I mean Ivy says I should just get over it and move on but it's so hard! I mean I LOVED him. Freaking loved him and how does he repay my efforts in making it work? By tossing me aside like yesterdays trash. That's how. I bet he doesn't even know how much I cared. No, he doesn't. He never did and he never will. Ever. Ooh, he better consider himself lucky that I'm locked up or he'd get what's coming to him and I'd enjoy every second of it. Yes, I would. That, unfortunately, is never going to happen.

"Well I'd better go but I promise I'll write more often

-Harley


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I didn't keep my promise but I've been gone. Yep gone. I escaped with Red's help of course. Not that I couldn't do it on my own but she offered to help because she wanted out as well. So we managed to get out and well I forgot to take my journal. I'm sorry. Batman finally caught up with us when we tried to rob the train and he sent us back here. The Doctor's told me that Angel would be coming by later and she wasn't pleased. Oh boy, I can hear her now:

"Harley, what were you thinking?"

And I'll say I wanted to get outta here and she'll reply:

"Is running away a good idea?"

And I'll say no and she'll say:

"Was it worth it?"

No, it wasn't to be perfectly honest. It's getting really old. I hate having to hide indoors. I hate not being able to just go out and see a movie or go out to dinner. Wouldn't that be fun? It would but I can't because I'm an insane convict who's wanted in at least three states. I could do better I really could but it's just so hard to be good. Get a nine to five job. Pay bills and do taxes. That isn't fun at all. I know that I have to try and I did for a while well more like a day but you get my point. Oh, swell Angell's here like in my room here. She's standing at the door with her arms crossed over her chest. I can tell she's angry maybe if I keep writing she won't say anything. Oh wait she just did she said:

"I'm not very happy with you"

Oh boy well, i'd better go and get this over with.

-Harley.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, that was a long talk. It was all about thinking before I act. Angel was very mad at me. It makes me sad. I didn't mean to upset her. I really didn't. Especially since she's so nice to me but I just wanted out. Maybe later I can go watch TV. Maybe Red can go with me. I still feel awful though. I just got tired of being here I guess. I'll have to face consequences. I already made Angel mad so what could be worse? So now I've got to sit here and wait for the verdict. The agonizing thoughts. I'm so nervous, I don't know what to expect. It's KILLING ME.

Angel may never be happy with me again. I think when Red gets back I'll ask what she thinks. Maybe she'll help. I think I want to take a nap.

-Harley.


End file.
